Mobile applications (also referred to as “mobile apps”) are software programs designed for use on a mobile computing device, such as a smartphone device. Typically, a user interface associated with a mobile application is displayed within a display screen of a mobile computing device while the mobile application is being executed by the mobile computing device. By interacting with the user interface, a user of the mobile application may interact with various features of the mobile application.
Because mobile computing devices often have relatively small display screens, a user may be forced to switch between multiple user interfaces in order to interact with multiple features of a mobile application. For example, a user may utilize a conference call mobile application executed by a smartphone device to participate in a conference call by way of the smartphone device. During the conference call, a first user interface that allows the user to interact with control features associated with the conference call (e.g., features that allow the user to end the conference call, mute the smartphone's microphone, upload content to the conference call, etc.) may be displayed on the display screen of the smartphone device. However, while the user is still on the conference call, he or she may desire to access a “calendar” feature provided by the conference call mobile application in order to determine when his or her next conference call is scheduled to occur. To do so, the user may direct the conference call mobile application to switch from displaying the first user interface to displaying a second user interface associated with the “calendar” feature. Unfortunately, while the second user interface is displayed, the user cannot access the control features that are only provided in the first user interface.